Boarding School
by XxBurning RosexX
Summary: For lack of a better title. As the Pevensie children are all back in England only to be sent to boarding school. But will the Just and Magnificent kings and the Gentle and Valiant queens, not everything will be as it seems. Please R&R!
1. Introduction

A/U: Hi everyone! I've just watched the Narnia movies on TV (again) and Skandar Keynes (NOMNOMNOM) inspired me to write this story. I'm not entirely sure about the timing, so I'm saying the war is over, but Lucy and Susan are going to a girls' boarding school and Peter and Edmund are going to a boys' boarding school. I didn't want to separate them so these boarding schools are next to each other. Slight AU, but only in the fact that I don't entirely follow the books. Set after the Dawn Treader. Do correct me or give me any ideas if you have any.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucy (Sad), Susan (Meh), Peter (I'm fine with it) and Edmund (OMG WHY!). Or most of the things mentioned. OCs and most of the rest, however, is mine! Enjoy!

If you saw four children, _clearly_ related, standing at a train station, you wouldn't think much of the poor darlings now would you? But if you felt the urge to curtsey as low as you could when you passed, something _must_ be up.

The children in question were sitting on a wooden bench. Not looking very regal at all. But the way they hold themselves, the _grace, _isn't unnoticeable. Now, you must be wondering what these children look like! They _must_ look so kingly! Well, now I'll tell you. (A/U: Now, I'm going movie-verse here. But just because of S.K. I'm not changing _HIM_.) On the far right sat a young girl. She couldn't be more than 12, with sweet dark reddish-brown hair in curls around her face. And what a sweet face! With pale skin and bright blue eyes, showing wisdom beyond her years. She was obviously going to boarding school, what with the big leather bound trunk and school uniform. She had little braids in her hair – her older sister's attempt to make her more presentable for her new school – tied with green ribbon. Her school uniform wasn't very comfortable, as she kept on fidgeting in it. She wore a moss green cardigan, a collared blouse and a grey pleat pinafore that fell just above her knees. The young girl was desperate to shield her legs from the early September breezes, and kept on tugging at her white knee-high socks. This girl's name was Lucy Pevensie. Queen Lucy the Valiant.

Her older sister, who was looking very sulky indeed, sat next to young Lucy in a similar uniform. This girl, who's name was Susan, looked much more sophisticated than her younger sister. Fresh from her visit to America, and nearly 17, Susan despised school, much preferring to go out with her friends. She perhaps had changed from Queen Susan the Gentle, to someone that we do not know anymore. But she was a sight to behold! Such beauty! Such Elegance! Her black hair was styled liked the teenagers in America, though curled in the style of her fellow British classmates. A green ribbon sat poised in her thick tresses. Her mystic blue eyes were beautiful, but held such unbelievable pain you didn't know a young woman could possess. She was tall and curvy, with long legs. She was envied by her sister, and most women that set eyes upon her. Like the other girls in her year, Susan wore a bottle green V-neck cardigan and a cream bow-collared blouse over a grey A-line skirt. And in her new school (which was next to the boys' boarding school *_wink wink nudge nudge *_), she was desperate to get over the childish games once played. Susan pursed her plump, red lips and looked out for some of her friends. Then, she smiled and looked down at her sister, picking up one of the braids and twirled it between her fingers, impressed at her handiwork.

Next to her, a handsome 17 year-old sat. He had strong cheekbones and honey-blond hair. His eyes were of the lightest sky blue and his lips were pressed into a thin line. To be honest, he looked quite pained. A good-looking teenager shouldn't hold that much pain in his heart, should he? But if he had to leave all he loved behind in a magical world; then yes. Yes he could hold that pain in his heart. But his _outlandish_ good looks and underlying wit made this boy irresistible. Few girls have succeeded to charm him. But on the contrary, he definitely succeeded in charming them! But he once made important decisions in a faraway land. He had to deal with people trying to overthrow him, his own family swerving into the wrong direction, and even the things most important to him slipping through his fingers like sand. Wearing his school uniform of an ironed navy blue jumper, white and yellow collared shirt, black pinstriped trousers and striped tie, King Peter the Magnificent looked every inch "_the business_". But he couldn't help but miss the poufy sleeves and unnaturally tight trousers of his Royal court clothes.

Now, next to _him_ was an entirely different specimen. The final Pevensie was about 13 or 14. Deep in conversation with his brother, his brow was furrowed with concentration. He shared his older sister's jet-black hair but he was the only one of the four siblings to have their grandfather's obsidian eyes. His skin was pale, like his brother and sisters, but a spray of freckles ran across his nose and cheekbones. His brother and friends teased him for it, but he had learnt, the hard way, to just laugh along with them. He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair once more and used his hands to demonstrate the design of a ship he called a "_Dawn Treader_". He snapped his grey cap on his head and readjusted his navy and yellow scarf. "Edmund," said a butter-soft voice coming from the 'Gentle Queen'. "The train will be coming soon. Put your jacket on!" Edmund, for that was his name, rolled his eyes. "Yes, _mum._" But he still shrugged his stiff blue blazer over his (now) broad shoulders. He wasn't very sporty, not after that incident with the cricket ball. Edmund preferred to ride and spend much too long in the library. He was very much the opposite of his brother, and very much his best friend. King Edmund the Just was very good at making decisions. If you were going to be the head of court, you should be good at making decisions. But great kings can make mistakes, and this great king made a mistake that no one in his land would ever forget.

But if your reading this, you must be thinking: Get on with the story! So I shall.

Now that the war was over, the last thing the Pevensie children wanted was to go to school. But who ever said that life was fair? Their father had come back from war, but just two weeks after seeing him again, they were shipped off to boarding school. A sudden breeze rushed through the train station, and along came the train that would send them away from their parents, and to a brand new school. The four children were pushed and shoved onto the train by the gaggle of school children. Then, with one step backwards, Susan heard a crunch.

"Ow!"

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry… Are yo-"

"Watch were you're going, Pevensie!"

"Nice to see you too, Brownstone."

"Great way to greet someone, by stepping on their foot…"

"Now you watch how you're treating my sister, Brownstone!"

Edmund rolled his eyes at the boys' childish behavior. "Grow up!"

Trevor Brownstone and Peter Pevensie looked up at Edmund with shock. Before, Edmund would either join in with the fight, or just sulk and tell mother on Peter afterwards. But he was a changed man.

"Edmund's right, you know," said Lucy, wrapping her thin arm around the thick sleeve of his dark blue blazer.

Edmund smiled inwardly. Lucy was brave, braver than he would ever be. And she helped him change. Two years ago, he would have helped Peter get his head smashed in, but not after becoming king. He helped make the decisions in Narnia. He was King Edmund the Just and if Peter couldn't stop himself from getting hurt, then _he_ would have to. He did _loathe_ school, though. After all, it was school that made him succumb to the White Witch's wrath all those years ago. But with Lucy's – _ahem_ – guidance, he would at least _try_ to enjoy it.

Peter had changed as well. He had turned into a headstrong young man but couldn't resist getting into fights. He had fought many wars as High King of Narnia, and he had to admit, he _missed_ it.

Trevor Brownstone had light brown hair in a pudding-bowl haircut. He had curious and sharp eyes. He had knack for getting into trouble. Despite this being the Pevensie's first year at their new boarding schools, they had met Trevor before. Trevor was expelled from their old school for "being disrespectful" and "not following the school rules". Or, for sake of argument, being a complete and utter "arsehole". Now, everyone knew (or at least, most people did) that he fancied Susan. But Susan started ignoring him after he kicked Edmund in a football match, and he has since turned sour and started being horrible to everyone.

"All right everybody!" shouted a sharp voice coming from the door to the first row of compartments. The four Pevensies turned to see a beautiful young lady with strawberry blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. On her cardigan was a badge that glinted with the word 'Prefect'. "Into the compartments now! No dawdling!" Now Peter had never stared so long at a girl before, and Edmund had to nudge him several times in the ribs to get his attention. "Come _on_ Pete!"

"See you later, _Pevensies,_" snarled Trevor. And he turned towards the other set of doors.

So the four young royals stepped through the sliding glass and mahogany doors in the train. It was the start of a brand new adventure, a brand new life, a brand new world.

**A/N: Just so you guys know, I am clinically diagnosed with "Skandar Keynes Fever". I love him. 'Nuff said. And I'll love you if you review! (Have I made a rhyme?)**


	2. Honey Flavoured Lollipops

Chapter 2: Honey Flavored Lollipops

**A/N: This one took a bit longer than I expected, and school is a PAIN, sorry for the wait! Thanks for reading and please review!**

The old steam train jolted, and started making its way to the two boarding schools way out in the glorious, and recovering, English countryside.

All the Pevensies had to do, was to find a compartment.

Just as Peter thought, within five minutes of searching for a compartment that fit them all, Susan had muttered a: "See you at school," and slid into her friends' room.

Edmund hated to see his little sister cry. And he literally started fuming when she nearly did after Susan had abandoned her little sister on her first day at school. A whimper escaped Lucy's lips as she squeezed her eyes shut and held tightly onto her brothers' hands. Edmund gripped hers reassuringly, and Peter did the same.

"Come on Lu, I think there's a space in here," Peter said, as he knocked on the door of one of the larger compartments of the train.

A boy with messy blond hair thrust open the door and grinned at the slightly bewildered three people standing on the other side.

This boy had cheeky dark blue eyes that had grey diamond shaped flecks in them. He had a wide, toothy smile with deep dimples. He was tan and well muscled, and was quite tall, though he only looked about 13.

"Hello there!" He said cheerily, winking at Lucy. He seemed genuinely pleased to see the three strangers at the door. "Are you looking for a room?"

"Why, yes!" smiled Lucy, recovering in a flash. She hated people seeing her cry. "We were wondering if you had room in your compartment, actually!"

Another girl had stood up and walked to the door. "Well," she started, but the boy had cut her off.

"Better not waste your time standing there then! Come on, I'll take one of your bags."

The compartment could easily hold eight people. And, as they soon found out, the two children weren't the only ones in the room either. The prefect they had seen early was sitting by the window, her legs folded gracefully on the seat next to her, reading a book. She had opened the window, and the soft breeze blew her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder.

This girl, if you remember, was the same girl Peter was staring at when he had first entered the train. She turned, sky blue eyes twinkling, and smiled. She stood; her willowy frame flaunted by a green sheath dress and grey cardigan, and took a step towards them.

"Hello! My name's Kate, and what's yours?"

"Lucy!" the young girl was quick to reply. "Edmund," came the dark haired boy's confident response. He took a brief glance at his brother, who wasn't saying anything, and jabbed him in the ribs. _Hard._

Peter coughed and glared at his brother. He then looked at Kate and said: "Peter Pevensie."

"Oh! _Do_ sit down! Don't just stand there!" came the voice from behind them. It was the other girl that was by the door.

She sat down, her small frame curled up in a ball. She patted the seat next to her and motioned for Lucy to sit next to her.

"What's your name?" asked Lucy, as her two brother sat down next to her, Edmund already in a conversation with the boy.

"Mary-Lynn. Mary-Lynn Brown. But no one really calls me that. They call me Pixie. 'Cuz I'm so small." Mary-Lynn pouted slightly, but the friendly gaze in her eyes lingered. "And _that_ is my brother and sister. Connor's my twin, believe it or not. It's almost embarrassing to say we're related by blood!" She chuckled lightly, and Lucy noticed that her clear, high soprano was tinted with a slight Australian accent.

"Mary-Lynn's a beautiful name!" said Lucy with a smile. She was already in awe of the older girl's flawless looks.

Pixie had short, white-blonde hair, with complicated finger waves running up the right side of her head. Her skin was very pale, with not a single spot or freckle visible. Long, pale eyelashes framed her large, pale green eyes. She wore a frilly white blouse with an emerald green jumper, a short green plaid kilt and knee-high socks.

But what she wore on he feet were what were _most_ unusual.

A pair of pale pink silk ballet pointe shoes adorned her small feet. The delicate ribbon laced their way along her shins, tied at the back with a butterfly bow.

"And Lucy is too!" said Pixie smiling. She already adored this young girl, who had _adorable_ cherubic features. She envied Lucy's Cupid's bow lips, as her own were quite thin. Pixie could see, from how Lucy held herself, that the young girl had great potential to become a dancer. She made a mental not to tell her best friends, who were the uncontested ruler of the dance, musical, academic etc. _and_ social scene of the lower school at Miss Margate's School for Girls.

Meanwhile, Edmund was having an, shall we say, _interesting_ conversation of his own…

"Well, my name's Connor James Brown. But mostly everyone calls me C.J., even the teachers. I haven't seen you round before, but you guys look _way_ too old to be in first form." He chuckled slightly at his own joke. Which wasn't very funny, to be perfectly honest with you.

C.J. readjusted his blue and gold striped tie, making it short with a fat knot. His family obviously had a fair amount of money, even after the war. It showed in his clothes: a matching navy blue waistcoat and blazer set, with a pair of grey corduroys.

But then again, the Pevensies weren't so poor either. With their father's new job, they could afford two sets of brand new uniform and occasion wear for each of them, three new sports uniforms for peter, new riding gear for Edmund – and not to mention a brand new horse, whom he promptly named Philip –, dance lessons and ballet shoes for Lucy, and a brand new clarinet for Susan, since she had taken it up in America. And books! Books, books, and more books! (Mostly for Edmund, though, as his parents felt guilty for missing so many of his birthdays.)

Peter, who prided himself as being the responsible one (really, he was the one that had to know simply _everything_), asked about the school.

"So, what's St Bartholomew's like? Are the facilities good?"

"Well," C.J. replied, licking his lips, "It's what's _next door_ to St Bart's that everyone's interested in." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and pointed at his sisters.

Edmund rolled his eyes but laughed too. He wasn't that good with girls, but this boy seemed to be an expert in that area, so he figured he was in safe hands. Or rather, _un_safe hands.

But Peter was getting on his nerves.

Would he stop staring for one second! They were having a perfectly indecent conversation and he starts gazing like an idiot at C.J.'s sister!

"Oh _God_, it's raining _again_." Whined Mary-Lynn. "Well," retorted C.J., "You should've brought an umbrella!" "There wasn't enough room by your _precious cricket bats!_" Peter laughed quietly; this conversation reminded him of one he had heard on his first trip to Narnia… But he new Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were up there somewhere, smiling at them.

Edmund, who didn't quite know what else to say, brought up the subject of horses. As I said earlier, he had just gotten a new horse, which was already at the stables at his new school, and was rather excited at the prospect of riding professionally. If no other engagements got in the way…

"We've got a fair amount of horse an' ponies at the school," said Connor, after slamming the window shut and throwing his sister a dirty look. "The stables are massive, they could easily hold forty horses.

"All of the girls' and boys' dormitories are separate and most of the classrooms are separate too. Though the food hall, sports grounds, library and stables are for both schools."

Peter was just about to warn Edmund not to spend all his time in the stables or the library (or scoffing his face with cream and jam scones or Turkish delight in the cafeteria) when the bell tinkling on the food cart reached earshot. And like a dog hearing a strange noise or smelling its dinner, Pixie and C.J.'s heads snapped up at the smell of the fresh gingerbread.

There was a mad scramble between the twins to get to the compartment door. Kate just rolled her eyes and said, in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear: "I'm going to the prefect's compartment now. I'll see at the station, Lucy, I'm meant to escort the first years to school!"

She leaned over to press her smooth cheek the 11 year old's warm, rosy one and smiled at the two boys. Her siblings had stopped fighting for long enough to give their sister a hug and a kiss before resuming their search of the 'stolen pocket money'.

As Kate walked out the door, Pixie grabbed the chance to buy as many sweets as she could carry from the food trolley and tossed the lunch lady the right amount of money. (But not without thanking her with a smile. Just because she was hungry, that didn't mean Pixie would forget her manners.) She knew her brother would take all the cakes before anyone else could even let the smell reach their noses.

Today was no exception.

As the five teens sat down amidst the wide array of candies, Lucy felt something fall onto her lap.

She looked down, and picked up the foil covered sweet. She unwrapped it and let the sugary flavor melt in her mouth.

Never had a honey flavored lollipop taste so good.

**Really, REALLY sorry for posting so late! I'll try not to let school work get into the way too much!**

**P/S: Please review! I have cookies…**


	3. Smile and Wave

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! I just want you guys to know I'm not giving up on this story! Hope the grammar mistakes don't distract you from it either. And sorry for the extra long wait! Been a bit busy lately…**

* * *

The ride on the train had been a pleasant one. (If you ignore Susan's disappearance.) They Pevensie's had made new friends, despite not even setting foot in their schools.

Lucy had her big brothers in a death grip, and wasn't letting go. The complete opposite of C.J. and Pixie, who had given each other a brief hug and complementary glare

Edmund, Peter and C.J. were going to take the carriages to St. Bartholomew's, and C.J. was going to introduce Peter to another 7th year. While Pixie took Lucy to meet her friends and she would walk her to the First Years' meeting point.

C.J. pushed his way through the crowd of boys in similar navy blue uniforms until he reached the cold, red stonewall at the end of the train station. Leaning against this wall was a tall, handsome teenager. The sleeves of his jumper were pushed up to his elbows and his long-sleeved collared shirt was un-tucked. He was reading a book and had a football under his arm. C.J. walked right up to him, all cool and suave, and punched him in the arm.

"Connor, that was my bad arm," the boy said, not even looking up from his book. The younger boy rolled his eyes and muttered an apology.

"My name's Peter, and I believe that I'm in your year," said Peter, standing up a bit straighter when the other 17 year old turned his head to look at him. He stood up straight and grinned as he stuck out his hand.

"Alex Greenwood's the name," he said, flipping his dark hair put of his equally as dark eyes.

Peter gripped Alex's hand with a bit more force than he usually would. This was very much unlike Peter, as he would usually get to know someone before judging them too harshly. But this boy, as nice as he may seem, was what peter saw as a threat to his rule. Peter, as silly as this notion was, had to show _Alex_ that he was not to be messed with.

The other boy didn't even flinch.

Once released from Peter's death grip, Alex used his hand to sweep back the fringe that blocked his right eye. Peter could tell Alex wasn't fully British. There was something vaguely… oriental about him. The olive-toned skin and the slightly almond shaped eyes confirmed Peter's suspicions.

"And who's this?"

Three pairs of eyes – C.J.'s, Peter's and Alex's – focused on poor Edmund, who was trying to look out for the carriages.

Edmund turned a cherry red, and muttered: "Edmund." Alex grinned at him, saying to Peter: "My baby sister's in his year, and the complete opposite. The girl wouldn't know the meaning of the words 'shut up' if it came round and bit her in the arse."

C.J. smirked at Edmunds, as his finger drew circles around his temple. _Cuckoo_, he mouthed. Edmund grinned back. But the Just king knew not to judge books by their covers. Or, he thought to himself, the reviews given.

But on the other side of the station, an over-excited Pixie Brown, who had consumed enough caffeine and sugar to knock a water buffalo off its feet, was dragging Lucy over to meet her friends.

As soon as Lucy saw the four girls waiting there, she was sure that she wouldn't fit in. There was also a boy, with a head of shocking copper ringlets, much like the girl that was brushing off the dust on his lapel.

"Get off Lily! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" he complained. One of the girls grinned, showing off a set of pearly white teeth, and nudged him playfully. "That was what you said the last time. You know, the time you got lost crossing the field to get to town?" All the girls laughed together, like a perfect symphony of ringing choirs.

Pixie, tapped her foot impatiently. And, as if on cue, her four friends burst over, strangling the petite blonde in a hug.

Lucy observed these girls closely, watching their fluid movements, and how they laughed. She had always done this, like when she was queen and had to go to court. She, and Edmund of course, could tell whether a man was guilty just from his body language.

Every one of these girls was perfect in their own way. The first girl Lucy set eyes on was very different from her friends. Her skin was like dark chocolate, and her eyes were a bright shade of caramel. She was the tallest of the group, and looked sportier than the rest of the girls as well. Her hair was braided and fell across her shoulders like the black coffee Lucy always made for her father every morning. She turned to face Lucy and her lips, which where the colour of the richest hot cocoa, stretched out into a broad grin.

Her short green coat was buttoned up to the neck, and you could still see her grey skirt. But as Lucy's eyes travelled up, following the intricate patterns on the moss green silk, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from gasping. As this girl, who seemed so perfect and elegant, had a jagged scar running down her neck and disappearing down the collar of her jacket.

Lucy felt her back tingle, as she remembered a scar that she had received so many years ago in Narnia, and had to look away. Her eyes found the next girl, with the coppery ringlets, and started her investigation once again.

This girl's name was Lily, as the young boy had called her not minutes before. Her hair tumbled down her back in a cascade of tight corkscrew curls that glimmered like bronze with every movement. Her eyes were a bright lilac, but her left eye seemed to have a slightly bluish tinge to it. Her nose was sprayed with freckles, and her cheeks were red. She was very slim, but no so you would think she was ill. She wore a plain grey pinafore and a crisp white collared blouse. Her thin green V-neck jumper had a ring of yellow around the neck. Her blazer seemed too big for her, and she kept on pushing the sleeves up. Lucy watched as she turned her attention to the young boy once again, straightening his tie and giving him a hug. The boy caught Lucy's eye and blushed all the way up to the tips of his years.

"You'll _try_ and behave yourself, won't you Billy?" Lily asked him, brushing more dust off his blazer.

"Yes, Lil, I'll try." He grinned at his sister. Lucy had made the connection; their identical bronze curls were hard to miss.

"Or Alex'll put you straight, isn't that right?" said the girl that had been teasing him before. He gave the girl a smirk, and gave her a mock salute.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a slight bow. He waved at the other girls and made his way to the boy's carriages.

The girl that was teasing Billy had a broad, cheeky smile. Her lips were full and the colour of peaches. Her hair was tied in a French plait, with a green ribbon woven into it. Her eyes were two coffee brown orbs, the colour swirling mysteriously like a whirlpool. Her lashes were long and curled and her eye brows were strong. They were the same shade as her hair, which was a dark brown that shimmered with dark red highlights. Her skin was healthy and tanned, and her cheeks glowed healthily.

She had an elegant posture, and if they were not in England Lucy would have thought her to be a queen! Her legs were long, thin and well muscled, so Lucy came to the conclusion that she was either a dancer, horse rider or a runner. But her eyes kept on darting around, reminding Lucy of her siblings in battle; fully aware of their surroundings, but effortlessly graceful all the same. This confused Lucy, as she hadn't met anyone, besides her sister and herself, which could be a dancer and a warrior at the same time. But she decided not to let it faze her for now; she would ask the girl when she got to know her.

What she wore was comfortable, with a silk blouse with a neat bow collar. Her high-waisted grey skirt was pleated and it swirled around her thighs. Her blazer sleeves were pushed to her elbows and she wore a unique pair of shoes. A strangely attractive pair of feminine brogues, in black and dark green suede. Lucy was sure they were to become popular, as lots of older girls that had passed by and gave them (and the girl) nods of approval.

The girl caught her eye and winked, a cheeky yet welcoming smile gracing her features. The mere show of friendliness spreading warmth from Lucy's heart straight to her fingertips.

As Lucy's eyes travelled to the last girl of the group, she thought that she had stumbled back to Narnia! The girl looked like a nymph that had visited Lucy the first Christmas she had spent as queen. As delicate as a snowflake, and giving off the same powerful radiance as the nymph had, the girl gave Pixie a hug.

Her hair was like a waterfall down her back, shimmering like the moon on a lake and it fell to her hips. She was thin and fragile looking, as though even a small gust of wind would knock her over. Her eyes were large and a dark gray, flecked with silver. Her skin was pale, almost too pale. It contrasted greatly with her hair, eyebrows and eyelashes; which were all of the darkest black. Her grey dress was stiff and pleated and had a high collar. A cropped, elbow-length sleeved green cardigan protected the girl from the wind. She also wore white silk tights, though the colour was so similar to her own skin colour that it took Lucy a while to discover the difference.

"And this is Lucy Pevensie. I met her and her brothers on the train!"

Lucy looked up, snapped out of her trance, and met the gazes of four sets of eyes.

"Hi," said the four girls in unison, grinning at Lucy.

"Siobhan Gallagher," smiled the girl with the chocolate skin. Her voice sounded American, but with a slight Irish tint.

"Claire Greenwood at your service," winked the girl that looked like a dancer.

"Artemis de Lune," said the girl that looked like a nymph. She had such a soft voice, like the snow her skin bore such a resemblance to.

"And Lily Cohen," grinned Lily, curls bouncing. Lucy smiled inwardly, _if only she knew that I already know that._

Lucy smiled back, knowing that eventually they would all be friends. But for now, just _smile and wave._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for rushing all those descriptions on you, but I really wanted to get this chapter out. If you think I should introduce some of these characters in another chapter, do review with your ideas! Even if you don't, review anyway!**


	4. The Most Brilliant Sapphire

**A/N: I have **_**lot's**_** more OCs to throw your way, don't you worry! I'm going to slowly introduce Edmund's friends and give some back-story to all of them. There will be 10 students – 5 girls and 5 boys, including Edmund – in Edmund's year. If you want any character profile, just PM me and I'll be glad to send you their backstories as well. But when I've introduced them, of course!**

**

* * *

**

Harry Norman ran down the empty stone corridor, pushing his rectangular glasses up his nose as he looked back and forth. Sharp hazel eyes looked frantically about as he pushed open door after classroom door. Eventually he stopped at the cold wall and leant against it, gasping for breath. He ran a hand through his amber and gold hair, making it even more unruly than it was before.

He noticed a long but shallow cut along his forearm and his whole lanky frame shuddered as a drop of blood rolled into his palm. He _hated_ the sight of blood. His sharp nose noticed the pungent smell of copper as more blood welled up on the cut.

Overcoming his fear, he raised his arm to inspect the scratch, noticing that it was a lot deeper than he realised. With his good arm, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a bandage and roll of tape he had _"borrowed"_ from the medical room. His mother was the girl's school's nurse, so he would never hear the end of it if she found out.

Ignoring the nagging voice of his older sister in the back of his head, he gingerly wrapped the bandage around his slim arm and secured it with the tape. Then he heard a different voice; a deeper, more majestic one than the annoying "I know everything and you don't" voice of his _perfect_ older sister.

"Now you're not usually the one that would steal, aren't you?" said the voice. Harry cringed, silently agreeing with the strange person that was speaking to him.

_They would say I was going mad_, he thought bitterly, _and they would say: "Be more like your sister! She was always smart and beautiful and I bet she never heard voices in her head!_

"But you're not going mad," the voice said kindly, not meaning to taunt him, but just to calm him. "You know that."

"Shut _UP!_" Harry shouted, his ears ringing. He closed his eyes, trying to breath slowly and calmly. But all he saw were stars bursting behind his eyelids. But then, a feeling of calm washed over him, like a wave on the sand. He saw a burst of gold, like a lion's mane, and a vast clearing. That view rippled slightly, as the dizziness started again. Slowly, the rippling started to look like water, and all Harry saw was a lake, which was the perfect shade of turquoise. He could even smell the freshness and feel the tiny droplets of water on his face, unaware that he was slowly slipping from his position leaning against the wall. But then the roaring in his ears started again, and disrupted this vision of calm. At the sound of the roar, the lake started to ripple again, and a figure of a man formed from the crystal water. It looked directly at him and it slowly became larger. Large enough to engulf him, large enough to take him away…

* * *

Missy de Lune **(A/N: Yes, that is Artemis' nickname)** ran faster than all her friends, suddenly grateful that that sweet little angel Lucy's brother had found him.

"Hey!" said Siobhan, gripping her friend's arm gently. "We're all worried about him, Missy. All of us."

Large worried grey discs met worried brown ones and Missy calmed slightly. "I know, Sib." She sighed. "But I'm so _scared_. What if he's _hurt?_"

All the girls saw the desperation in their fragile friend's eyes and all felt immensely sorry for her. Harry had been the closest and most supportive person when it came to the war. He was always there to comfort Artemis when she was missing her father and brother. Always there when she was crying herself silently to sleep.

But C.J., the arrogant pig that he was, obviously didn't.

"If he wasn't hurt, he wouldn't be in the sick bay, now _would_ he?" Connor sneered at her.

Teardrops were already welling up in Artemis' eyes, and the girl let out a terrified whimper. She grasped Siobhan's arm, just like she would grip Harry's when he brought her a cup of tea when she couldn't sleep.

Lucy and Edmund walked into the bay's waiting room, Lucy holding her older brother's hand, telling him about her new friends.

"And one of them looks like that nymph that gave me that snowflake, Edmund! On Christmas morning! Do you – "

Lucy broke off, her voice suddenly lost. Edmund turned to see a girl, all dark hair and perfect skin and fluid movement, grip C.J. by the arm and hissed: "What on _earth_ were you thinking?"

When she didn't get an answer, she rolled her eyes. "Of course, look who I'm talking to. You _never think!_" her voice had risen from her harsh hiss to painful shriek.

"Now, that's a _bit _rich!" leered C.J. "I think all the time! Right now, I'm thinking whether if I apologise now, you'll punch me, or if I apologise _later_ and you'll punch me twice as hard." He grinned at her and shot a wide-eyed Edmund a smirk from over the girl's shoulder.

Suddenly, the girl let go of C.J.'s arm as though something had given her an electric shock. She shot him a murderous look – no, I'm serious, she was positively _seething_ – and pushed open the cold white door and walked into the infirmary.

"Oh, well done." Said a _pretty_ peeved Lily. "Now _I'll_ have to hit you."

"Oh, do stop!" said Lucy, with a hint of despair in her voice. All sets of eyes focused on the young girl.

"You do realise that all your going to do is make each other upset and not _resolve_ anything?" She said pouting slightly. Artemis smiled and gave the young queen a grateful look.

"And you," she said pointing at C.J., who immediately straightened up. "You'd better stop being horrible."

Edmund grinned his signature smart-alec grin. And shrugged his shoulders at C.J. who was flabbergasted at Lucy's sudden show of power.

What made him even _more_ worried was that he wanted to _do as she said_.

Oh my gosh. That was a _major_ first.

But as of the girl, well, she wasn't sulking. _Oh_ no. Claire Greenwood never sulked. Throw a hissy fit, maybe. But _never_ sulk.

She crept across the scrubbed floor of the sick bay, and looked left and right for her friend. The smell of disinfectant was overwhelming, and the bleach white walls were _too_ white.

"Claire!" said a clear voice. Claire looked at her friend and saw a comforting, familiar face. The tousled hair, the bright hazel eyes and a pair of rectangular glasses perched crookedly on the end of his nose. The only thing missing was the blinding smile that was what Missy needed most right now.

"Oh, _Harry!_" she whispered. His attempt at a smile was slightly sad as she approached his bed.

Claire had always been able to notice little details about people and surroundings. It had saved hers and her brother's lives when she noticed his broken leg. She was just nine then, and she had always favoured this skill, and used it often.

She took in the crisp white sheets that she knew Harry and herself hated so much. She noticed his gripped hand under the said sheets, and the stained white bandage on his left forearm. Nothing she wasn't expecting.

She smiled fondly at him, and said: "Missy is worried _sick_, you know. You gave her such a shock."

The remaining colour left in Harry's face drained immediately when he heard this.

"Oh my God…" he said putting his head in his hands. "Missy… Poor, poor Missy."

Claire tilted her head slightly and gently grasped Harry's wrist and lowered his hands from his face. She grinned at him and winked cheekily. Harry laughed weekly and fell back into the cushions and said: "Will you get her for me?"

"Of _course_, Harry. But you have to tell me what happened! I can't just _not know_!" she said throwing her arms up in exasperation. Harry managed to muster a _real_ laugh this time, and smiled at his mad friend.

"Righto, then. I'm not exactly sure what happened. But I was running, I'm not even sure what for, now, and I realised that I had a pretty deep cut of my arm. All I know is that I started getting this splitting headache and fainted, I think. So this boy – Edmund Pevensie I think his name was – found me. He helped me with the bandage and brought me here. He's new, so I'm not sure if you've met him yet…"

As Harry was talking, Claire's eyes were searching the room. She found only one bed occupied, and a girl with gorgeous jet black curls sat on one of the hard plastic chairs and was holding the hand of the boy on the bed. Claire couldn't quite see her eyes, but only saw the milky white skin of her arms and neck, the rose petal cheeks and the plump, red lips.

But at the mention of the name 'Edmund Pevensie', the girl's head snapped up and her eyes met Claire's.

And they were of the most brilliant sapphire blue she had ever seen.

* * *

**Wow, another chapter up really late! I am sooooo sorry. You guys have no idea. So anyway, kudos to whoever knows who the "mystery girl" is. Love you all! Please review!**


	5. Guilty

**Hello, my fantastic readers. You have no idea how bad I feel about not updating. But writer's block is horrendous and annoying and I still haven't met Skandar Keynes (which is making everything a whole lot worse!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, no I don't.**

Guilty

Susan Pevensie was feeling guilty. She had hardly looked at her siblings since they arrived at school almost a week ago. A bunch of Third Year girls were showing her around, helping her make friends, teaching her how to do a perfect pirouette. _She_ should be doing all these things. _She_ should be holding her hand while walking her to lunch. But those girls were being better sisters to her than she had, and they had only met Lucy a few days ago. So Susan had decided to let them take care of her little sister. And anyway, she'd met Jeremiah on the train, and he was on the school's cricket team. It wasn't her fault he was falling for her. It was only fit for her to pretend to worry for his health went he went, all manly and everything, tumbling down the stairs.

So there she was, sitting next to him in the sick bay when this gangly boy came in. The head nurse was fussing all over him. Susan looked at him with guilty eyes, and saw amid the paleness of his skin and the bleached white shirt the sad hazel eyes behind the thick glasses, the mess of flaming hair and the dark red stain on the bandage wound around his forearm.

Susan groaned. _Why is this happening to me?_ She wondered. The world was such a cruel place for a girl like her. She didn't deserve it. She was a _queen!_

'Not anymore,' she had to remind herself. Her heart ached and she almost cried. Of course, in his disillusioned state, or maybe it was just daftness, Jeremiah patted her hand gently.

"I'll be alright. Just a bump on the head, that's all."

She smiled, and grasped his hand half-heartedly. Maybe she should be like her mother, find a husband with a good job, have many children, live in a big house and do the housework. But her rebellious spirit refused to be contained. She did everything she could to forget her adventures. She went to parties and danced and met nice boys. Hell, she even went to America and snogged a couple of soldier's sons and naval officers. She just wanted a distraction from every single emotion her old life sent her way.

"Oh Harry!" whispered Claire, running in. Of course, at this point in time, Susan didn't know her. But when Susan saw her, she didn't immediately recognise her from the group that was taking care of her sister. She also recognised as the girl that could do the most perfect arabesque from dance practise.

She was now at the bed of the boy with the bandage. She fiddled with bed sheets and talked in a soothing voice. But as the boy told her the story, her eyes were wandering, focusing on tiny details around the room.

"So this boy – Edmund Pevensie I think his name was – found me. He helped me with the bandage and brought me here. He's new, so I'm not sure if you've met him yet…" Susan's headshot up, sapphire eyes bright and amazed. Claire's black coffee eyes met hers, and the younger girl's eyebrows arched up.

"Hold on a sec, Harry. Do you know that boy in that bed over there? Looks awfully familiar." But Susan wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were wild and her mind was on over-drive. _'They know my brother?'_

Harry shrugged. "'Course I do. It's Jeremiah Lovelace. Mum says he's in here every other day. Girl looks new though."

Claire would have had to tell him to quiet down, but Harry was injured and Claire wanted to hear his speculations.

"She looks like Lucy, doesn't she?" Claire said casually. "Lucy Pevensie? Edmund's little sister? I dunno, really. I've never met her." Harry mused, fiddling with his bandage.

Claire gave Susan another glance and said: "Well, they've got the same eyes. I haven't actually met Edmund Pevensie yet." Harry grinned cheekily and her, life reappearing in his hazel eyes. "I think you'll like him." Claire chose to ignore his tone of voice and replied: "I like _everyone_." She smiled back at him and they both laughed.

Susan nearly cried at the harmonious sound. She had neglected her siblings for her own, selfish sake. He had never felt so guilty in her entire life.

"Oh my God, Harry!"

"You do _not_ scare us like that _again!_ Do you hear?"

A flurry of third years rushed into the sick bay, earning hushes and warning glares from the nurses. Susan kept her head down when she saw Edmund and Lucy stroll in. She had expected to see Peter here. She could handle Peter, easy. But she did _not_ want to be within spitting distance of Edmund when he was angry.

Edmund had zoned out, completely. He was tired and hungry. (But to be honest, when were teenage boys _not_ hungry?) He just wasn't concentrating on anything. He didn't even notice Susan sitting guiltily three beds down.

"Hello there, my dear sir!"

"Jolly nice to see you!"

"Yes, yes! Jolly good, jolly good."

_Okay, this place is crazy_, thought Edmund as he looked at the two boys that had appeared on either side of him. They looked like twins. But not like Pixie and C.J., who didn't look related at all. They were of the same height, they had the same smile, they wore the same clothes and their eyes even crinkled the same way at the corners. But there were small features that defined one from the other.

"Robert O'Donahue, but you can call me Robbie, Rob, Bobbie or Bob," said the one on the left as he counted out the options with his fingers. "Just not Robert. Not even my mother calls me that." He had a mess of curly, light brown hair and dark grey eyes that were framed with long, thick eyelashes. His cheeks were flushed, like he had been running. Though come to think of it, he probably had been.

"And Myles Beckett," finished the other with a flourish. This one had straight black hair and a pale complexion. His ice blue eyes peeked from under his fringe and he had high, sharp cheekbones. He had an air of superiority about him, one that was most commonly associated with Peter.

Robert (_Rob/Bob/Robbie/Bobbie_) thrust out his right hand, and Myles his left, at Edmund, who by now was terribly confused. He seemed to be figuring something out in his head, there was a calculating look in his midnight eyes. Then his face broke out into a grin and he crossed his arms and shook both their hand animatedly.

They two boys grinned back at him with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"I like him."

"I like his confidence."

"I think we've found a new best friend!"

"He _did_ save Harry, after all."

Susan was watching the scene fold out before her with watery eyes.

Harry was currently being smothered by Artemis. She was laughing silently into his shoulder and he was patting her back lightly. Pixie was currently having a full-out argument with her brother and Claire, Sib and Lily were discussing something _very_ important, which seemed to involve lots of hand gestures and 'shushing' noises. Myles, Rob and Ed were laughing and discussing apparently hilarious stories and Edmund was holding his little sister's hand, who was enjoying their stories just as much as the boys were. But Susan looked on at this completely dysfunctional family and wondered if she'd ever fit in, or at least find someone to be a true friend. Little did she know that her siblings were thinking exactly the same thing.

**I'm FINALLY DONE! I'm really sorry for the hiatus/writer's block. I feel terrible. Once again, kudos to whoever knows the namesake(s) of Myles Julius Beckett. The girl was in fact Susan, and not the White Witch. I'd like to remind my gorgeous reviewers that all descriptions will be from the movie, so the White Witch would be blond with green (?) eyes. Feel free to give in your ideas and please Review!**


	6. St Peter

Boarding School 6

St. Peter

**A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews! I really would like your ideas for what will happen to the characters and my OCs. If you have any OCs that you would like to see appear in the story, just tell me in a review or PM me with a full descriptions of your character. I'm also dropping some references to my favourite TV shows, books, musicals, plays etc. So virtual cookies for everyone who can pick them out!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously?**

* * *

A week in, the Pevensies were already confident enough to make new friends. C.J.'s group were all really great to hang out with, even the third year girls were totally awesome. Edmund had fit in brilliantly.

Susan already had some friends, and Jeremy Lovelace was smitten with her. She was popular with the fifth years and all the younger students in dance were extremely intimidated by her. But it seemed like the only girls that didn't think the world of her were a sassy, dark haired girl called Claire Greenwood and a tiny, fierce blonde called Mary Brown. It was like they knew who she was and what was going on in her head, it was extremely unnerving.

Lucy had been dependant on the older girls for a few days, but had found a friend in Wallace Humphrey. She was a small, skinny girl with mousy brown hair and bright hazel eyes. She was a smart, confident person and dormed with Lucy. Through Wallace she officially met Billy Cohen, Lily Cohen's younger brother. The Humphrey's had been allocated the Cohen siblings during the London raids, were their parents, who had both been working in the army, had unfortunately died. They had grown attached to the pair, and had adopted them. Billy Cohen was a smart young lad, but he had dyslexia and ADHD. "I hate being treated differently," he said to Lucy, blushing. "I _am_ a normal person; I deserve to be treated like one." Lucy had completely agreed with him, and had sat next to him in the library every day since.

But Peter was having a hard time fitting in. He had been hanging around Alex Greenwood for a week now when Alex had confronted him.

"Hey!" Peter turned in his seat in the dining hall and saw the olive-skinned boy running towards him. "What's going on? Are you ignoring me? Because last time I checked, you haven't talked to me directly since you came here!" Peter decided that Alex looked really scary angry. He turned away from the fuming boy and said offhandedly: "Don't be ridiculous," Peter felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a feminine voice. "Did he do anything wrong? You can tell me you know. Edmund told me about you, about how you're really distant now. I'm Claire, by the way. Alex's sister," Peter turned once more and looked straight into the girl's sparkling eyes. He was surprised as to how little she looked like Alex, yet how similar they seemed.

She laughed at the strange look on his face. "Alex _can_ be a bit 'in your face' sometimes," she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why should I confide in you?" Peter asked abruptly, but immediately regretting the words the second they spilled out of his mouth. Her face turned from open and welcoming to cold and stony.

"You know, you don't have to. But it seems like your brother lied to me," she scoffed. "He didn't seem like the type."

"He isn't!" Peter tried to regain composition. "He really isn't! I mean… Well… God, I'm so sorry! I'm just not used to, well, talking to anyone else besides my siblings," he blushed.

Claire folded her legs under her on the bench next to Peter and patted his knee lightly. "It's alright. I'm used to talking to stroppy teenage boys. Did Alex tell you about his limp?" Peter shook is head. "Well, you obviously haven't talked to him much." Peter shook his head, embarrassed. "Well, we were riding during the first round of the blitz. Nearly got hit, too." Peter's eyes went wide. "Francis, that was his horse at the time, got spooked and threw Alex off. Broke his leg from the fall. Mother went to University to study psychology, and taught me how to take care of him. I'm no professional, but you're in good hands, don't you worry." She smiled at him again, but the icy look in her eyes didn't melt.

"It's just so weird," he muttered. She raised her eyebrows and tilted her chin at him. "What's weird?" She asked innocently. Peter looked up at her, but didn't rely. Claire's steely gaze softened as she saw the lost look in the king's cornflower blue eyes. She lowered her voice and whispered: "You miss it, don't you? You miss the adoration and the free gifts and, even though you will never admit it, the battles."

Peter gasped, and growled: "Did Edmund tell you that? He _knew_ not to tell!" Claire then gripped his arm with unbelievable strength. "Edmund did _not_ say anything to me. I know about who and what you are. We all do–" Peter suddenly jumped to his feet. "You _all_ do? As in, _everyone in the school?_"

Claire looked at him in disbelief. "What? Are you crazy? No! Of course not! Blimey, didn't Aslan tell you anything?" Peter blinked back rebellious tears: "No. No he didn't alright? And who knows about us?"

Claire sighed in exasperation. "I'm sort of the only person that _knows_ that I know. C.J., Pixie, Harry Norman, Myles Beckett, Robert O'Donahue, Siobhan Gallagher, Artemis de Lune and Lily Cohen are in mine and Edmund's year. That's why we're all friends. Something sort of pulled us together; Aslan told me that I had to search for others with the Sight. I'm the only one in the school that knows how to control my powers–"

"What powers?" Claire glared at Peter. "Will you _stop_ interrupting me? As I was saying, before getting rudely interrupted, I'm the only one that can control my powers. I'm sort of uncertain about my powers, you see? I can change it; it drains all my energy when I do, though. But I'm working on it."

"What ability are you using now?" Peter asked, genuinely interested. He had never experienced abnormality to _this_ level before. Sure, talking mice and centaurs were strange, but they were in Narnia, not in the English countryside at a boarding school!

"I'm reading your mind. I'd guard your thoughts more carefully if I were you," she winked. Peter did a double take and laughed.

"You're crazy!" he said, delighted.

"That may well be true, but don't advertise it, please. You're getting a fair few looks. And nobody in their right mind insults a Greenwood." She said seriously.

"What about people with the Sight in other years?" Peter inquired, ignoring her last statement.

Claire shrugged. "Not my problem. Other years have different Searchers. But it's my job to protect you bunch of royals. And no, I'm not going to kiss your feet and offer to carry you to your dorm." Peter looked at her incredulously and she just stared back. Peter suddenly felt an incredible amount of respect for this girl swell in his chest. She was like a new link to Narnia, to Aslan. Admittedly, he was a bit afraid of her knowledge, and he was worried that she would rebel against him since she didn't seem to be intimidated by who he was. He didn't even notice when she stood up and brushed the dust off her skirt.

"Well," she started, "I'd best be off then. Don't get yourself killed while I'm gone." She smiled softly at him and said in a soothing voice: "I'll talk to Alex. But you'd better resolve your little problem too, St Pete. He's not pretty when he's angry." And with that, she turned on her heel and skipped off to the girl's dorms leaving a dumbstruck Peter staring at her retreating back.

_What was __**that**__ all about?_

* * *

**You all must hate me for keeping you waiting for this long! I had this chapter ready for a while now, but stupid Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it. And I've got exam revision to do! But in my defence, this **_**is**_** creative writing. Please review and keep your lovely thoughts coming! Cookies for all! (I'm in a good mood.)**


End file.
